Liberame de esta soledad
by kitsunefiction04
Summary: Naruko falla en su misión de rescatar a Sasuke, todo el mundo la culpa y ella no puede soportar más. ¿Alguien será capaz de salvarla? AU. ItaFemNaru. One Shot.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NO me pertenece Naruto ni sus personajes. Hago esto por diversión y no por fines de lucro.

**Liberame de esta soledad.**

Por Kitsunefiction04

Era 10 de octubre, nuestra pequeña protagonista ya cuenta con 14 años,y lo que debería ser un cumpleaños feliz y despreocupado, rodeado de gente que la quiere y le desea lo mejor, se convirtió en un cumpleaños solitario, uno de esos cumpleaños que deseas que no lo sean.

En estos momentos se encuentra en la cabeza del 4to Hokage, apunto de saltar y terminar con su vida. ¿Qué la llevó a esto?

Hace unos meses Sasuke se fue de la aldea con Orochimaru, en la batalla final él, poseído por el sello maldito, cargó con un Chidori directo al corazón de Naruko en un intento de matarla. Al final de la batalla dejó a su mejor amiga media muerta y con el corazón roto y vacío.

Al regresar a la aldea fue culpada por todos sus amigos por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a Sasuke, Sakura e Ino fueron las más agresivas, llegando al punto de golpearla e insultarla pú maestros se decepcionaron de ella, y Kakashi se negó a seguir con el equipo dejando a sus miembros restantes desamparados.

Los novatos ignoran a Naruko inclusive hoy en día, ella no vio a Kakashi o Jiraiya en meses y, a causa de su fracaso, está obligada por el consejo a permanecer en la aldea y hacer misiones únicamente D-rank.

Los aldeanos que siempre la insultaron y despreciaron pidieron su exilio, ahora no le permiten comprar en la mayoría de las tiendas, algunas la golpean, otros la insultan, otros sólo la miran con odio.

En esta aldea ya no quedaba nada que Naruko podría llamar precioso para ella, toda su gente valiosa le dio la espalda ante su error, y todo aquel que no la quería, ahora no tenía problema en demostrarlo públicamente. Su mejor amigo intentó matarla, su aldea la desprecia y sus amigos la abandonaron.

Hoy siendo su cumpleaños número 14, pudo admitirse a sí misma que le hacía un bien a la aldea que ella tanto ama a pesar de todo, el que ella ya no formara parte.

Sintiéndose determinada a acabar con su vida avanzó varios pasos más cerca de su final, estaba a un par de pasos para acabar con todo. Ya no quería sentir tristeza de no tener a nadie, culpa de no poder cumplir sus objetivos y de rescatar a su amigo, ira contra la aldea y sus amigos que la desprecian, soledad de saber que nadie estará para vos, y finalmente felicidad por poder acabar con todo, aunque también pena y vergüenza de la forma en que lo tiene que hacer.

Dio otro paso sintiéndose libre, sabiendo que ya no tenía más barreras que la limitaran, por fin sería totalmente libre. Libertad, un sentimiento que ella nunca pudo disfrutar plenamente.

Y cuando estaba por dar su último paso para alejarse de su prisión escuchó una voz que la sobresaltó.

- Naruko POV -

"¿Así es como quieres acabar todo?" Dijo la voz grave la cual me parecía vagamente familiar, no me volteé, tampoco respondí por lo que la voz siguió cuestionando. "Todos estos años de luchar, todos los sueños que afirmaste tener, toda tu determinación, ¿Todo esto muere aquí? Siempre te jactaste de ser fuerte, ¿Así terminará tu vida? ¿Ya te rendiste?"

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis mejillas al recordar todas mis promesas, mis metas, todos los momentos en los que actué temeraria como si no importara nada. Tragué saliva y le respondí a la voz que me cuestionaba.

"Una persona puede ser fuerte, determinada, puede tener grandes sueños y metas. Pero cuando pierde a sus personas valiosas, por quien luchar, su vida carece de propósito. Cuando se despierta todas la mañanas sabiendo que estará sola, y cuando antes de dormir cada noche se cuestiona '¿Para qué estoy con vida?' Una persona se va rompiendo y a medida que pasa el tiempo crece siendo una cáscara de ese antiguo ser que solía tener tan dichosas características que afirmas." Tomé una respiración profunda. "Cuando tu mejor amigo te traiciona, tus amigos te abandonan, tu aldea te odia, cuando sabes que cada día va a ser peor, ahí te das cuenta que no tienes nada por que vivir." Dije volteandome.

Al darme vuelta vi a la persona que menos esperaba, con su manto negro con nubes rojas, su cabello negro largo y atado con una coleta baja, dos líneas diagonales que van desde los ojos a los pómulos, dos ojos negros que te miran con intensidad y la piel más clara que se puede encontrar. Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke, el causante de la huida del mismo y traidor de la aldea de la hoja. Miembro de Akatsuki, los cuales están detrás de los Bijus como el Kyubi.

Por dentro estaba sorprendida, pero por fuera no lo demostré, estoy cansada que el mundo sepa que soy transparente y lo usen para herirme.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté calmada, en este momento no me importaba si me capturaban, me equivoco, en este momento estaba deseando ser capturada, por lo menos mi vida tendría un propósito. Aunque uno malvado, sería un propósito suficiente para mi.

Él no me respondió. Sólo se me quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba realmente feliz de ver sus ojos y no ver la decepción, el odio y la tristeza. Me pareció extraño no ver el sharingan en sus ojos, y más extraño aún verlos con algo parecido a la felicidad.

"¿Tú me vas a capturar?" Pregunté con anhelo en mi voz.

"No, yo no pertenezco más a Akatsuki." Me sorprendí ante su exclamación, ni en un millón de años esperaba ver a Itachi en mi intento de suicidio comentándome que ya no estaba más en Akatsuki. Hace unos meses yo todavía estaba entrenando para protegerme de él, ¿Quién iría a pensar que es él el que me salvó la vida? "Ahora mismo no pertenezco a ningún lugar tampoco, ninguno al cual llamar hogar." En ese momento sentí que éramos iguales. Yo vivo en la Aldea de la Hoja pero hace tiempo dejé de dirigirme a la misma como un hogar.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté realmente confundida.

"Vine por ti." Su cara no traicionaba nada de lo que sentía.

"No entiendo, dices que ya no perteneces a Akatsuki, pero igual vienes a capturarme. ¿Cómo es eso?" Ya empezaba a enojarme, primero corta mi suicidio, y después viene a darme esperanzas, para luego arrancarlas cruelmente.

"Nunca dije que venía a capturarte." Se acercó unos pasos.

"Pero-" Fui cortada bruscamente.

"Yo vine aquí para llevarte conmigo." Dijo cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia. "Sé como la aldea te trata, lo que tus amigos te hicieron, y sabía de tu intento de suicidio por eso vine a detenerte." Usaba un tono calmado que me hacía preguntar como lo tenía todavía después de todo lo que pasó.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" Ya estaba empezando a asustarme esto.

"Te eh estado observando últimamente." Dijo para mi horror total.

Se acercó ami hasta quedar enfrente mio, con una mano agarró mi barbilla y la levantó lentamente, me miró a los ojos y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce.

"Sé todo lo que te pasó, pero también deberías saber que me eh sentido atraído por ti desde que te vi en nuestra misión con Kisame, vine a aquí para buscarte y llevarte conmigo, pensé que tendría que obligarte pero el maltrato de tu pueblo te arrojó a mis brazos." Dijo antes de presionar sus labios una vez más en los míos, yo me sentí feliz, cálida y completa, como si esto era la que me hubiera faltado tanto tiempo.

"Tu dijiste que no tenías a nadie por quien vivir, vive por mi, yo quiero ser tu mundo como tu eres el mio." Dijo con cariño. "Ven conmigo, tu aldea no te necesita, yo te llevaré a un lugar en el que nunca nos encontrarán."

"Yo quiero ir contigo. Tu serás mi razón para vivir." Dije antes de agarrar su cara a ambos lados de las mejillas y empujarlo en un beso más hambriento que ambos necesitamos. Él tomó mi cintura posesivamente.

Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y vimos el amor que ambos habíamos buscado. Sin decir una palabra saltamos por la aldea, detrás de los muros y nos alejamos por el bosque para nunca volver. Iríamos a un lugar donde nadie nos encontraría, donde podríamos estar solos lejos de toda la crueldad de este mundo.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Mi primer One Shot es un ItaFemNaru. Espero les haya gustado. Díganme si les gustó para que pueda escribir más.

Besos.


End file.
